


Make me

by BourbonKid



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Bucky are left behind at headquarters while Steve and Tony are gone on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

Thor sighs contently and closes his eyes, letting his thoughts drift lazily.

They’re lying on Tony’s gigantic bed, Bucky stretched out on top of him with his head resting on Thor’s chest. His weight feels like a warm living blanket, his body completely relaxed for once. Thor will never understand why they call him the Winter Soldier, when he’s usually radiating so much heat. Then again, not a lot of people have seen Bucky in this state. 

He strokes his fingers through the silky strands of Bucky’s hair and the man makes an appreciative little noise in the back of his throat. A faint hint of wetness clings to Bucky’s hair from his earlier shower and Thor chases the slightly cool sensation with his fingers again and again, until the Soldier is practically purring on his chest. 

„What do you think they’re doing right now?“, he asks out of the blue.

Bucky shifts on top of him and doesn’t answer right away, as if he’d have preferred for them to remain in companionable silence. 

„Having sex“, he muses after a moment.

Thor chuckles and the sound rumbles through his broad chest. „Probably“, he agrees.

Steve and Tony have been gone for three days now, leaving both of them behind in the Avenger’s headquarters. Bucky’s not allowed to go on missions yet and Thor’s presence would have been politically precarious in the current conflict, so they’d been unable to participate. Which leaves them stuck with each other. Not that either of them minds the other’s company but they’re still missing them.

For a while, neither of them speaks and Thor’s almost convinced that Bucky has fallen asleep but then the man shifts again. „Stop moving“, he grumbles because Bucky’s quest for the perfect position begins to disturb Thor’s inner peace. 

„You’re uncomfortable“, Bucky complains. Thor’s pretty sure that’s a lie, because Bucky’d seemed pretty content until now.

„Well, you’re heavy“, he retorts a little miffed. It’s true though, the Soldier is not exactly small and even though he acts like a kitten, a tiger would be a more appropriate comparison. 

„You’re a god!“, Bucky snaps as if that should somehow qualify Thor as a pillow. 

He opens his eyes and raises his head to look down at the man resting on his chest. Bucky himself turns his head up in order to look back at Thor. His eyes are obscured by dark strands but their gazes still lock, fighting out a non-verbal battle of wills. Thor takes in the Soldier's chiseled chin and the stubble beginning to shadow Bucky’s handsome features. He licks his lips subconsciously and Bucky’s eyes track the movement hungrily, growing dark. 

The next second, they’re on each other, tearing at clothes and licking into each other’s mouths. 

„Yield“, Bucky growls against Thor’s lips and the demigod’s grin turns smug.

„Make me."


End file.
